So Long, And Thanks For All The Love
by Anagata
Summary: Eijun sempat berdiam diri dan tidak mau banyak bicara satu hari menjelang pernikahan. Batinnya terasa diguncang kuat seperti kapal terombang badai dan ombak. Telapak tangan putih memucat, jantung berdegup kencang, dan keringat dingin menari di atas kulit. Pikirannya kalut. Seperti apa sosok Takigawa Chris Yuu?/ AU!Kingdom, M-Preg, T-M/MiyuSawaChris
1. Chapter 1

Petinggi-petinggi kerajaan sudah sepakat untuk menikahkan pangeran dengan anak dari penasihat Raja. Tidak ada yang menyangka tentunya. Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Dalam pertemuan rahasia pembicaraan tentang perjodohan telah terlaksana. Raja dan penasihat yang merupakan sahabat lama tersenyum sumringah saat saling menyetujui. Jadwal segera ditentukan dalam kurun waktu singkat. Undangan sudah disebar luaskan. Sampai hari ke-dua dalam pembagian undangan pernikahan, kedua calon mempelai tidak tahu sama sekali.

Tidak tahu jika akan dinikahkan oleh kedua orang tua mereka.

Terkejut bukan main sudah pasti dirasakan Pangeran Takigawa Chris Yuu dengan calon istri sahnya, Sawamura Eijun. Dalam negeri dibawah naungan kerajaan Seido, bahkan dalam seluruh belahan dunia manapun, hubungan ikatan antara sesama jenis sudah tidak lagi menjadi permasalahan yang perlu dipusingkan. Sudah terlalu kolot, kata tetua. Anugerah Tuhan untuk memberikan kehamilan pada istri bergender laki-laki bukan lagi menjadi hal asing apalagi tabu.

Eijun sempat berdiam diri dan tidak mau banyak bicara satu hari menjelang pernikahan. Batinnya terasa diguncang kuat seperti kapal terombang badai dan ombak. Telapak tangan putih memucat, jantung berdegup kencang, dan keringat dingin menari di atas kulit. Pikirannya kalut. Seperti apa sosok Takigawa Chris Yuu? Eijun tidak pernah tahu. Masalah kedudukan dan tahta yang pria itu miliki,tentu Eijun tahu. Ia pangeran sekaligus kandidat calon Raja negeri di bawah kuasa kerajaan Seido. Namanya begitu harum dikenal masyarakat. Kala itu _Harucchi _sebagai sahabat terdekat sejak kecil, sempat mendatanginya tiga hari sebelum pernikahan besar terlaksana. Pemuda Sembilan belas yang bersurai merah muda itu berusaha menenangkan Eijun. Berkata bahwa maksud dari pernikahannya dengan anak Raja adalah salah satu rencana Tuhan yang sudah pasti tidak bisa dipungkiri. Ia juga memuji dan mengagungkan Pangeran Chris. Berkata bahwa Pangeran yang berumur dua puluh dua itu sangat gagah dan tampan sehingga Eijun tidak perlu khawatir—walau bukan itu yang menjadi penyebab mengapa Eijun murung dan tertekan. Eijun membantah kuat-kuat, ia malah semakin berkata bahwa ia tidak sanggup. Mungkin Eijun sebagai anak penasihat Raja disangka orang luar sudah sangat sering bertemu dan menjalin hubungan dengan Chris. Namun sebenarnya tidak. Eijun selalu tinggal di rumah bersama ibunya yang berlokasi diluar istana. Maka dari itu ia tidak pernah bertemu apalagi bercengkrama.

Penyebab lain yang membuat Eijun gelisah sampai berkeringat dan susah tidur adalah; ia masih berumur tujuh belas. Masih muda baginya dan ia masih ingin melanjutkan sekolah bersama Furuya dan Haruicchi. Tapi sekarang apa fakta yang menghampiri? Ia harus menikah. Itu juga berarti ia akan terisolasi dalam istana. Semakin memiliki waktu yang sedikit untuk bertemu orang tua dan sahabat lama. Ia tidak mau. Sangat tidak mau. Umurnya masih muda dan ia membutuhkan kebebasan!

Kemarin beberapa pihak istana membawanya ke dalam salah satu pavilliun megah. Perintah untuk tinggal di dalam sana sebelum hari pernikahan mau tidak mau Eijun turuti. Selama itu pula beberapa pihak istana akan hilir mudik keluar masuk pavilliun miliknya. Mengajari ini itu. A sampai Z tidak ada peraturan yang terlewat. Mulai dari tata karma hingga tetek bengek tanggal berbulan madu dengan pangeran sesuai ketentuan tanggal istana yang memiliki makna istimewa serta merta melegenda. Lebih tepatnya dibawah sinar cahaya bulan purnama. Saat itulah ia akan—_Argh_. Eijun tidak suka membahas yang satu ini lebih lanjut. Bahkan jijik.

Tak lupa tata krama dan apa saja yang harus dilakukan saat adat pernikahan yang pastinya dirayakan negeri sejagat. Tudung berwarna hitam dan cukup berat wajib Eijun pakai selama adat pernikahan. Tubuh Eijun sudah terlihat lunglai sebelum acara peresmian berupa pengakuan hormat dan janji depan penghulu Agama. Pendupaan mengelilingi dan bau-bauan yang Eijun cium dari sekitar membuat kepalanya terasa berat. Jika tidak ada Chris disampingnya, mungkin ia sudah terjatuh tepat di hadapan penghulu.

Acara belangsung sangat meriah. Suasana istana sangat mengharu biru karena akhirnya pangeran kerajaan mereka sudah menemukan pasangan sehidup semati. Di dalam ruangan yang menghadap para tamu dan hanya dilapisi korden tipis berwarna putih, Chris dan pemuda bersurai cokelat duduk bersebelahan. Udara sekitar tidak menangkap gelombang suara. Sunyi. Tidak ada di antara mereka berdua yang berniat untuk berbicara atau bahkan memulai. Eijun masih berusaha sabar dengan baju berwarna merah hati yang ia kenakan. Sangat berat karena dipenuhi ornamen-ornamen serta batu mulia yang sungguh membuat punggung nyeri dan pegal. Ditambah tudung kepala yang luar biasa berat. Sesekali dari ekor mata Eijun melirik 'suami'nya yang terlihat kalem dan santai. Baju yang pria dewasa itu gunakan berbahan tebal sama sepertinya. Tidak ada yang berbeda, dari ornamen yang menghiasi, sebagai baju pasangan mempelai, tentu sedikit mirip. Hanya saja pakaian pria itu lebih besar dan tidak memiliki ikatan rumit seperti ikatan pada baju yang dikenakan Eijun.

Sebelum acara pernikahan selesai, Pihak suami belum bisa untuk melihat wajah sang mempelai. Sungguh tetek bengek istana yang Chris akui sangat merepotkan dan kuno. Ia tidak bisa melirik barang sedikitpun pada wajah dibalik kain penutup berwarna hitam transparan. Cahaya remang semakin membuatnya kesulitan. Tapi pria itu terlihat tenang dan tidak terlalu terganggu. Toh, nanti malam ia bisa melihat wajah Eijun saat mereka tidur melepas penat.

Kembali kepada Eijun, dalam dada kecilnya masih terasa sesak oleh beribu pertanyaan.

Mengapa ia yang menjadi kandidat sempurna untuk sosok pangeran yang terkenal sempurna seperti Takigawa Chris Yuu?

Kenapa orang tuanya tega melakukan hal ini padanya?

Bagaimana perasaan Chris sendiri saat mengetahui rencana pernikahan mereka yang mungkin pria itu sendiri sangat tidak diharapkan?

Memikirkan beberapa poin saja, Kepala Eijun berdenyut sakit.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**So Long, and Thanks For All The Love **

**TAKIGAWA CHRIS YUU | SAWAMURA EIJUN | MIYUKI KAZUYA**

_**Ace of Diamond belongs to Terra-sensei**_

_**This fanfiction belongs to Anagata Takigawa**_

**Takigawa Chris Yuu : 22 y.o**

**Miyuki Kazuya : 21 y.o**

**Sawamura Eijun : 17 y.o**

**WARN:**** OOC, T-M, Implisit, M-Preg!, Boys Love, Kingdom!AU, Prince!Chris, Bodyguard!Miyuki, (untuk bisa membayangkan setting, silahkan bayangkan Korean Empire yang dicampur dengan budaya Timur Tengah)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eh? Apa menurutmu Eijun-_kun_ baik-baik saja?" Jujur saja Kominato Haruicchi tidak bisa tenang walau cairan kopi sudah beberapa kali ia teguk. Wajahnya terlihat murung. Sebagai terlahir dari golongan biasa, ia tidak bisa mendatangi pernikahan sahabat kecilnya. Satoru sebagai anak dari salah satu petinggi di istana tentu memiliki akses besar untuk mendatangi acara pernikahan. Bahkan dengan cantuman sebagai tamu terhormat seperti yang tertera dalam surat undangan. Namun pemuda berumur tujuh belas itu sangat peduli teman. Sehingga ia memilih untuk tidak mendatangi acara itu melainkan menemani Haruicchi yang tentu sangat merasa sedih dan kecewa.

"Tentu." Furuya mendesah. Dibawah bintik-bintik putih langit malam, ia menyamankan posisi duduk di atas bangku taman yang mereka duduki. "Kita sudah tahu Eijun itu seperti apa dan bagaimana. Apalagi kau, yang tahu luar dan dalam."

Dibalik poni yang memanjang kedua alis bertaut dan tertekuk dalam, "Aku khawatir. Sangat. Eijun-_kun_ bukanlah orang yang sanggup menghadapi masalah yang ia alami hanya seorang diri. Aku yakin ia akan merasakan kesepian setelah ini. Karena sudah pasti seluruh sisa hidupnya akan diberikan pada genggaman tangan pangeran sehingga ia akan berpisah jauh dari kita, bahkan kedua orang tuanya sendiri."

Furuya melirik muka memerah Haruicchi. Seperti menahan bulir air mata untuk meluncur turun, "Benar juga." Pemuda itu menghela nafas pelan, "Tapi jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Itu hanya akan membuat Eijun akan semakin merasa tidak tenang. Bukannya itu akan membuatnya tambah tertekan?"

Haruicchi malah terlihat semakin gelisah, "Tapi Furuya-_kun_, kau tahu sendiri bahwa pangeran terkenal dengan sikap dinginnya. Tak sedikit pengawal pribadinya yang mengundurkan diri akibat ucapan pedas miliknya."

"Itu mungkin berlaku pada pengawal pribadinya saja, kan? Kita tidak tahu sikap apa yang ia tunjukkan pada Eijun."

"Tapi—"

Furuya menggeram kesal, "Sudahlah, Haruicchi." Jujur saja, mendapati dua temannya dalam keadaan yang sama terpuruk, membuatnya merasa terganggu dan ia yang menjadi merasa kelewat khawatir.

Anak bungsu dari keluarga Kominato itu bungkam. "Aku… "

Membalikkan badan untuk menghadap tubuh yang jauh lebih kecil darinya, Furuya mencoba untuk tersenyum—walau itu sama sekali bukan sikap yang mudah ia lakukan.

"Percayakan semuanya pada Eijun."

.

Satu jam setelah perayaan besar-besaran yang terlaksana, Keluarga besar Sawamura dan Takigawa melakukan makan malam bersama. Walau kerajaan Seido tidak lagi memiliki Ratu akibat kematian melawan penyakit, namun suasana yang tercipta masih berlangsung harmonis dan membahagiakan. Namun tidak untuk Chris dan Eijun. Mereka yang merasa berpuluh-puluh kali lipat merasakan lelah. Sampai detik itu pula mereka belum berbicara. Tapi sebagai pangeran yang memiliki tata karma kepada 'mertua' menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang tertuju padanya dengan senyuman. Termasuk Eijun sendiri. Namun tidak ada pembicaraan sedikit pun antara pasangan baru. Raja berambut pirang menggelengkan kepala menyadari hal tersebut.

Bahkan sampai mereka berdua dikawal beberapa penjaga untuk diantarkan ke pavilliun pribadi mereka menggunakan tandu yang besar dan dibawa beberapa orang.

Guncangan yang tercipta akibat daya orang-orang yang menggotong tandu, Eijun merasakan kepalanya berdenyut kuat. Terlebih saat ia masih diharuskan memakai tudung hitam super merepotkan itu. Bertahan dari pagi sampai malam dengan benda seperti itu di atas kepala sangat dibutuhkan pengorbanan. Chris juga pasti memakai atribut berupa topi yang besar namun pastilah tidak seberat yang Eijun pakai.

Dalam hati Eijun sedikit merasa jengkel. Bisakah Chris sekali saja menanyakan bagaimana keadaannya saat ini yang sedang naas?

Atmosfir diantara keduanya sangat tidak terasa nyaman. Eijun tiba-tiba teringat rumah. Suasana rumah yang hangat dengan dihiasi candaan bersama kedua orang tua. Biasnaya Eijun tak pernah lupa bercengkrama bersama ayah dan ibu sebelum tidur. Itulah tugas yang harus ia lakukan sebagai anak tunggal. Sekarang kondisinya sudah berbeda. Jarak rumahnya dengan istana terpisah jarak puluhan kilo meter. Walau sang ayah menjabat sebagai penasihat Raja, tapi permintaan untuk tinggal di salah satu pavilliun yang mewah dan sudah disediakan secara khusus ditolak dengan sopan dan senyuman. Keluarga Sawamura memiliki tradisi berkebun yang sudah sangat sulit dipisahkan. Jadi mereka memilih untuk tidak tinggal dalam ruang lingkup istana melainkan pada sebuah tempat yang sejuk dan asri dekat sungai dan rumah keluarga Kominato.

Lamunan membuat Eijun terhanyut pada pikiran yang kalut. Tak sadar bahwa tandu sudah mencapai tepi pagar pavilliun untuk dirinya dan pangeran. Chris sudah bersiap untuk turun. Sengaja tidak menyadarkan Eijun dan menyuruhnya untuk turun pula. Dengan santai Chris berjalan lebih dulu masuk pavilliun. Ia sudah sangat lelah dan butuh istirahat. Beberapa pelayan yang melihat Chris berjalan seorang diri terheran-heran. Kemana istri pangeran? Apa pingsan di dalam? Tapi kenapa pangeran tidak berupaya untuk menggendongnya?

Salah seorang pelayan bersurai cokelat madu menunduk dalam bersama pelayan yang lain saat Chris masuk melewati pintu utama. Aroma dari pendupaan dan acara adat sepanjang hari tadi tercium kuat. Dua orang temannya mengikuti gerak Chris masuk ke dalam dengan kepala tertunduk. Mengantar sampai ke depan pintu kamar dengan enam penjaga sudah bersiap mengawasi.

Hideaki Tojo, pelayan yang sangat penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi dengan istri pangeran di dalam. Ia melempar pandangan bertanya pada salah satu pembawa tandu yang balik membalas dengan mengendikkan bahu. Langsung mengerti maksud pandangan yang ia berikan. Tentu sebagai pembawa tandu bukanlah hal yang pantas jika ia mengintip ke dalam. Tapi ini sangatlah penting jika benar-benar terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dan tidak diinginkan.

Akhirnya Tojo menyerah dan berjalan mendekati tandu yang sudah menyentuh tanah. Perlahan dengan tata karma ia sibak kain korden penutup tandu.

"Y-Yang mulia!?"

Teriakan terkejut Tojo mengejutkan pelayan laki-laki maupun perempuan yang masih berdiri tepat di depan pintu utama. Pemuda bersurai cokelat madu dan berumur tujuh belas itu panic saat melihat Eijun duduk dalam keadaan memeluk kedua lutut dan terisak. Tudung yang ia pakai terlihat basah oleh air mata.

Tentu mendengar keterkejutan Tojo mengundang pelayan yang lain untuk turut mengecek Yang mulia istri pangeran.

Eijun sedikit mendongak. Namun tidak berniat sama sekali untuk balas menatap Tojo. Lagipula percuma saja. Karena Tojo tidak mungkin dapat melihat wajahnya. Sebelum penyatuan antara Chris dan dirinya dilakukan, wajah Eijun tidak boleh diperlihatkan oleh siapapun kecuali oleh Chris seorang.

Kehabisan kata-kata dan bingung berbuat apa untuk menenangkan Eijun, tentu mengaduk pikiran Tojo dan teman-temannya.

"Yang Mulia, anda harus segera masuk ke dalam dan beristirahat bersama Yang Mulia Pangeran…" Kali ini Tojo berusaha membujuk. Tidak perlu bertanya mengapa Eijun menangis, sepertinya Tojo sudah bisa menebak sebagai seseorang yang peka.

Selang beberapa detik Eijun tidak menjawab dan memilih untuk diam. Beberapa pelayan yang lain tampak iba saat mendengar isakan-isakan yang terus terengar. Namun pelan tapi pasti Eijun sudah mulai melangkah untuk keluar dari tandu. Bertepatan ketika kedua kaki menyentuh tanah berlapis batu mulia, kedua kakinya terasa mati rasa. Tubuh Eijun hampir saja ambruk jika saja Tojo tidak menahannya. Pandangan berupa 'berani sekali kau menyentuh istri Yang mulia, Tojo!' menghujam pemuda cokelat madu. Mau bagaimana lagi? Ia sebagai orang yang berdiri tepat di sebelah Eijun dan tidak mungkin membiarkan tubuh Tuannya ambruk ke atas tanah.

Tangan kanan Eijun terangkat—seakan memberi isyarat untuk melepas pegangan untuk menahan tubuhnya. Tojo menurut dengan buah adam bergerak akibat menelan ludah. Gugup karena benar saja, kenapa ia sampai berani menyentuh istri Yang Mulia pangeran jika mungkin pangeran sendiri belum menyentuhnya?

Seselang beberapa detik dua orang pelayan wanita dengan handuk bersih dalam genggaman datang keluar dari pintu utama. Dengan tergesa-gesa mendekati Eijun yang terlihat sangat lemas.

"Oh tidak." Pelayan bersurai hitam dengan kunciran satu khas pelayan istana, menatap Eijun khawatir. "Y-Yang Mulia… apa ada yang sakit?"

Melihat handuk putih bersih dalam genggaman dua pelayan wanita yang ia sungguh kenal, kepalanya mendekat untuk berbisik pada salah satu dari mereka, "Handuk itu untuk… ?"

Gadis yang ditanya memutar kedua bola mata, "Tentu untuk Yang Mulia. Ada acara—" Kedua pipinya memerah dan terlihat jelas dibawah penyinaran lampu, "Mandi air hangat bersama dengan Yang Mulia Takigawa sebelum tidur, bukan?"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC**_

_**(A/N**_)

Hai! Saya Author yang asalnya bernama AnagataOkita! Apa mungkin yang baca fik ini teringat fik '_**Close Your Eyes**_' yang tiba-tiba raib? Tenang. Itu akan saya **REPUBLISH** dengan sekaligus tiga chapter yang diringkus dalam satu chapter. Karena sebelum raib, saya baru buat 2 chapter saudara-saudara.

Ha. Ha Ha /disate Miyuki/ Disini juga, fik ini merupakan _**MiyuSawaChris**_. Silahkan tebak kepada siapa jiwa dan tubuh Eijun pada akhirnya akan berlabuh? /dor

Fik ini punya tema yang berat. Sekarang saya sedang demen dengan cerita pernikahan-pernikahan. Sungguh menggelikan? Ya. Tapi ini adalah cerita yang bener-bener pengen saya ketik. Setelah baru nonton episode 72, liat Chris-senpai yang gentle kaya malaikat itu sumpah, buat saya terkagum-kagum. Tak lupa lihat wajah Eijun? Menurut saya waktu itu wajah dia cantiiiiiik banget ketika lihat Chris-senpai. Duh, OTP saya yang satu ini memang gemesin walau saya seringnya lebih notis MiyuSawa. Ha ha ha.

Oke, _**Mind to review? **_Karena kalau tidak akan disate Miyuki Kazuya. /run away/


	2. Chapter 2

Dari ekor mata Tojo tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari sosok Eijun yang tertunduk sepanjang jalan. Cukup rumit sebelumnya, karena pelayan sempat kewalahan dengan Eijun yang sudah terlihat sangat lemas. Hingga akhirnya kini ia dan salah satu pelayan yang lain bernama mamoru untuk berjaga-jaga dibelakang Yang mulia mereka bila tiba-tiba saja jatuh tidak sadarkan diri. Enam penjaga yang sudah bersiap bertahan melawan kantuk untuk semalam memberikan tundukkan hormat. Eijun tidak bisa membalas dengan senyuman, ia sudah kehilangan tenaga banyak.

Pintu berdaun dua terbuka pelan. Seketika semuanya membungkuk memberikan jalan untuk Eijun memasuki kamarnya dan pangeran Chris.

"Berhati-hatilah, Yang Mulia." Tojo sedikit was-was. Jangan sampai di ambang pintu pemuda itu pingsan karena sudah tidak kuat. Tapi, tunggu? Kalau keadaan Eijun seperti itu, bagaimana dengan… acara mandi bersama?

Dua langkah sudah membawanya untuk masuk ke dalam kamar. Pintu dibelakang punggung sudah tertutup rapat kembali. Matanya melihat sekeliling. Lampu kamar, tempat pendupaan, serta beberapa perabotan kamar sederhana lainnya. Eijun bersyukur saat menemukan ranjang _king size_ yang dibaluti sprai corak bulu burung merak. Bukan bersyukur karena melihat coraknya yang begitu bagus, tapi ia sudah tidak tahan dan ingin sekali rasanya segera berbaring. Maka ia berjalan pelan mendekati ranjang dan segera menjatuhkan diri.

Empuk dan fabrik sprai yang selembut sutra. Eijun sudah begitu tertarik untuk menjelajahi alam mimpi. Hingga ia lupa untuk menyadari eksistensi Chris yang menduduki kursi di hadapan meja rias—dengan mimik datar.

"Oh. Sepertinya kau juga muak dengan tetek bengek istana." Suara datar Chris bersatu dengan udara, Eijun yang sebelumnya memejamkan mata, sontak membuka kedua mata lebar-lebar.

Dalam keadaan sangat dipaksakan, ia berusaha duduk. Gerakkannya terlampau terburu-buru. Ornamen yang menempel pada permukaan fabrik pakaian membuat tubuh terasa terapi. Menonjol-nonjol sehingga menyakiti sebagian tubuhnya. Di balik kain hitam yang menutupi mukanya, Eijun meringis pelan. Chris memperhatikan.

"Maaf, Yang Mulia." Eijun menggigit bibir bagian bawah, "aku tidak ada maksud untuk lancang tidur terlebih dahulu."

Kenapa Eijun sampai lupa, pastilah eksistensi Chris menjadi peneman satu-satunya dalam kamar penuh aroma pendupaan ini. Malu sekali ia, harus bertindak tidak benar di awal malam pertama.

Kalau Eijun diperbolehkan untuk keluar menghirup udara malam, pemuda surai cokelat itu akan kembali menangis, ingin pulang ke rumah saja rasanya. Besok pergi bersekolah dan bercengkrama hingga puas dengan _Harucchi_ atau Furuya.

Sayang, itu tinggal kenangan.

Detik dalam jam besar berpigura kayu jati dan bercorak naga yang terdapat dalam kamar berbunyi menemani dua insan yang terdiam. Sesungguhnya giliran Chris untuk menjawab permintaan maaf istrinya. Tapi ia malas merespon, ia berasumsi pemuda tujuh belas, yang kini berstatus sebagai pendamping hidupnya seumur hidup harus belajar tata karma, bahkan saat malam pertama bertemu.

Ah, Chris sampai lupa. Ia sama sekali belum melihat garis wajah Eijun yang sesungguhnya. Jujur saja, ia sedikit tertarik untuk mengetahui. Seperti apa wajah Sawamura Eijun, _hm_?

Chris menerka-nerka tanpa sadar. Dua detik kemudian sadar dan menganggap betapa bodoh dirinya, sungguh seperti anak kecil.

Pemuda berumur dua puluh dua menyilangkan kedua kaki dalam pose saling menimpa. Sungguh mempesona, ditambah dengan baju masih melekat pada tubuh atletis pangeran. Eijun memperhatikan. Berbanding terbalik, Eijun tidak bisa sama sekali berpose kelewat tenang seperti apa yang dilakukan pangeran Chris saat ini. Kedua kakinya dipertemukan hingga merapat. Kedua tangan berada di atas kedua paha. Kepalanya menghadap ubin—sebenarnya dipengaruhi faktor akibat lehernya yang kelewat pegal oleh tudung merepotkan.

Sesungguhnya sedikit merasa sakit hati mendapati Chris tidak kunjung untuk merespon. Oke, kalau begitu, bisakah pemuda malang yang sudah pegal-pegal badannya diberikan izin untuk mendapatan tidur cantik segera?

Pria dengan postur lebih tinggi bangkit dari kursi. Tangannya melepaskan hiasan kepala berupa topi yang menempel seharian pada kepala. Surai Rambutnya terlihat turun—akibat ditekan hiasan kepala terlalu lama. Eijun memperhatikan setap gerakan di hadapannya. Selanjutnya, Chris meregangkan badan. Setelah itu…

Butuh waktu lima detik untuk Eijun sampai ia memproduksi beberapa bulir keringat yang siap mengalir di atas kulit tengkuk. Chris berjalan mendekatinya yang duduk di pinggir ranjang. Eijun mendongak, walau percuma, Chris masih tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Didukung oleh penerangan kamar yang minim, sengaja hanya menggunakan lilin sebagai alat penerangan di beberapa sudut ruangan.

Eijun merapatkan tenggorokkan setelah menelan ludah dua kali. Rasanya pergerakkan tubuh terkunci untuk terhenti saat Chris sudah beberapa senti saja di hadapan.

"Bantu aku membuka baju merepotkan ini."

Takigawa Chris Yuu lancar saja memberikan perintah itu keluar dari kedua belah bibir yang basah. Ntahlah apa yang ia pikirkan. Ia hanya berasumsi, istri yang ia dapatkan berhak untuk melakukan apapun untuknya. Termasuk untuk hal kecil seperti ini. Sawamura Eijun sudah menjadi miliknya, dalam genggamannya.

Lagipula tugasnya memang seperti itu, kan.

"A-apa… " Semburat merah menjalar di atas tulang pipi, bersyukur kain hitam itu masih menutupi wajahnya sehingga pangeran tidak dapat melihat.

Ekspresi Chris terlihat sangat datar, "Kau bertanya?"

Mulut Eijun akan terbuka untuk menjawab sebelum Chris menyela, "Kau memang bukan kandidat pasangan yang baik dan sempurna. Lihat saja," Chris menunduk, mengambil pergelangan tangan kanan Eijun dengan tangan kirinya. Genggaman berubah menjadi cengkraman. Eijun meringis pelan. "Seharunya yang lebih dulu menawarkan bantuan untuk hal sepele seperti ini adalah _puteri _lebih dulu."

Dada kecil Eijun terasa ngilu untuk sesaat. Dikatai begitu tajam, mendorong air mata untuk meluncur keluar dari balik kelopak, tapi Eijun tahan. Serta genggaman pada pergelangan tangan menguat dan menimbulkan rasa sakit.

Tangan Chris menarik tubuh pemuda yang lebih kecil. Eijun tertarik dan sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Tangan yang bebas Chris gunakan untuk menyibak kain penutup wajah.

Pemuda tujuh belas memejamkan mata. Hatinya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Chris akan melihat wajahnya. Akan mengetahui seperti apa garis wajahnya dan kalau pangeran itu berasumsi tidak suka, Eijun akan menerimanya dengan hati lapang. Wajah sederhana yang ia miliki tidak mungkin lagi bisa untuk dipungkiri. Sudah menjadi takdir Tuhan yang hakiki.

Kain hitam itu terbuka. Menampakkan wajah dengan kulit yang memerah serta kedua mata yang terpejam. Helai-helai poni menari di atas dahi dan hidung. Tidak ada cacat terpantri. Garis wajah yang mungil meragukan pangeran bahwa istrinya itu sudah menginjak usia tujuh belas. Rambut berwarna cokelat, kontras membingkai wajah dengan kulit sedikit kecokelatan.

Chris menatap wajah itu. Eijun masih tidak mau untuk memamerkan iris matanya.

"Buka matamu."

Bocah itu takut-takut membuka kedua mata. Menimbulkan dua bongkah iris berwarna senja, oranye yang lembut. Cahaya lilin memantul di atasnya. Ada satu hal lain yang menarik perhatian selain keindahan mata. Matanya terlihat membengkak. Tidak heran. Chris sudah tahu pasti pemuda itu menangis banyak sebagai anak kecil yang baru berpisah dari orang tua.

Sebagai orang yang tidak bisa bicara banyak dengan orang yang belum ia kehendaki untuk menjalin hubungan erat, Pangeran tidak berkomentar. Apalagi secara lisan.

"Jadi, tunggu apalagi? Kita masih ada jadwal untuk mandi bersama sebelum melepas penat."

Cengkraman melepaskan pergelangan tangan. Eijun mengarahkan matanya untuk tidak melakukan kontak mata dengan iris mata Yang mulia Pangeran. Dua detik selama mata mereka berdua bertemu, rasanya seperti ada rasa aneh yang menjalar. Kedua tangan Eijun, terlihat sedikit tremor untuk kembali jatuh di atas kedua paha.

Chris mundur satu langkah, memberikan akses untuk Eijun berdiri.

Pemuda yang lebih muda berdiri tegak. Saat itulah ia menyadari bahwa ia jauh lebih pendek dari orang di hadapan. Ia tentu seharusnya sadar namun tak menyangka akan memiliki perbedaan cukup jauh seperti ini. Tingginya hanya mencapai bahu pria itu. Umur yang terpaut jauh menjadi salah satu faktor. Biji-biji kancing berbahan batu mulia tersentuh kulit jari Eijun. Perlahan ia membuka pakaian yang dikenakan Pangeran. Jujur saja, cukup gugup layaknya sedang diperintahkan baca puisi depan teman sekelas. Kedua daging di atas tulang pipi memerah. Chris mendapati semburat merah itu. Sungguh terlihat jelas jika dilihat dari atas—tentu karena ia jauh lebih tinggi.

Tidak butuh waktu lama karena hanya membantu membuka atasan saja. Bersyukur pria berumur dua puluh dua itu memakai dalaman berwara hitam. Tapi dari sekali lihat pada postur tubuh, Eijun menelan ludah. Tubuh yang berhiaskan lekuk otot itu pasti sanggup menarik hati para gadis. Eijun bisa malu jika tubuhnya dilihat pria itu. Berbannding terbalik secara pasti. Tubuh Eijun biasa-biasa saja. Otot tidak terlalu menimbul. Walau Eijun sendiri tidak terlalu memusingkan, karena masih panjang waktunya untuk membentuk otot-otot pada tubuh.

Pemuda cokelat itu belum tahu, kalau istana tidak akan membiarkan tubuhnya berotot, karena akan menjadi ciri khas istri Pangeran. Tidak perlu tubuh yang kuat untuknya. Pengawal pribadi akan ia dapatkan. Tugasnya sekarang hanya melanjutkan belajar, serta merta menyerahkan hidup sepenuhnya pada Takigawa Chris Yuu. Tugas yang lebih spesifik tentunya melayani suaminya, memberikan keturunan, dan menjadi tokoh pendamping Pangeran yang patut dihormati dan dibanggakan oleh seluruh masyarakat negeri mereka, Seido.

Setelah mendapat pelayanan dari sang istri, Chris tinggal menunggu Eijun yang membuka baju pernikahan mereka sehingga meninggalkan luaran saja.

Pertama, melepaskan tudung super merepotkan, lalu kedua tangannya berusaha menggapai kancing yang berada di atas punggung. Cukup sulit karena ukuran kancing yang cukup besar.

Chris tidak ada niatan sama sekali untuk membantu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So Long, and Thanks For All The Love **

**TAKIGAWA CHRIS YUU | SAWAMURA EIJUN | MIYUKI KAZUYA**

_**Ace of Diamond belongs to Terra-sensei**_

_**This fanfiction belongs to Anagata Takigawa**_

**Takigawa Chris Yuu : 22 y.o**

**Miyuki Kazuya : 21 y.o**

**Sawamura Eijun : 17 y.o**

**WARN:**** OOC, T-M, Implisit, M-Preg!, Boys Love, Kingdom!AU, Prince!Chris, Bodyguard!Miyuki, (untuk bisa membayangkan setting, silahkan bayangkan Korean Empire yang dicampur dengan budaya Timur Tengah)**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hasil dari tangan-tangan ahli pelayan khusus pendamping pangeran menghasilkan hasil yang cukup. Kini Eijun sedang dalam perjalanannya-ditemani dua pelayan istana di belakangnya-menuju ruangan mandi air hangat. Tidak terlalu jauh dan sangat dekat dari kamarnya dan Chris.

Dengan handuk kimono berwarna putih yang menyelimuti hingga mata kaki, permukaan kulitnya diolesi beberapa wangi-wangian yang Eijun sendiri tidak tahu apa jenisnya. Rambutnya diberi sedikit minyak beraroma bunga. Kalau ia mandi, bukankah akan percuma? Kenapa harus semerepotkan ini?

Tapi tidak dapat dipungkiri, setelah mencium wewangian tersebut tubuhnya terasa rileks. Sedikit membantu menghilangkan penat setelah tadi berjam-jam menjalani upacara pernikahan.

Pintu berdaun dua terbuka saat Eijun akan memasuki ruangan pemandian. Uap-uap asap hangat mengepul dan membelai lembut kulit wajah.

Chris terlihat sudah terhanyut dalam balutan air panas. Pria itu bersandar pada dinding berubin dengan kedua tangan menjadi tumpuan. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas dengan kedua mata terpejam. Menikmati khasiat ampuh air hangat bagaikan jarum pembunuh rasa pegal. Eijun segera bergabung. Pelayan meninggalkannya—menyisakan dirinya dengan Chris.

Tunggu, Eijun butuh berpikir.

Apa ia harus membuka kimono itu? Ah, tentu saja. Eijun merutuki betapa bodoh dirinya. Tapi apa benar?

Kalau iya, haruslah ia membuka handuk dan bertelanjang bulat?

Eijun menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. Kenapa harus ada rasa malu yang terselip? Dulu ia sering mandi bersama Furuya maupun Harucchi. Seharusnya ia tidak perlu terlalu gugup, bukan?

Tanpa sadar paras bocah itu memerah.

"Cepat." Chris membuka salah satu matanya, "Tubuhmu akan semakin pegal jika tidak segera dimanjakan air hangat."

Eijun mengangguk cepat. Chris kembali memejamkan mata. Memanfaatkan pria itu yang sedang menutup kedua matanya, Eijun dengan cepat—hampir terpeleset—membuka handuk kimono yang ia pakai. Lalu beringsutan mencelupkan diri ke dalam air hangat, mengambil posisi sangat jauh dari Chris. Ah, ia harap pria yang sudah berstatus suaminya itu tidak mengintip.

Butuh waktu tiga detik sebelum rona merah pada wajah Eijun semakin pekat. Apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan? Kenapa ia mendapat firasat kalau Chris tadi sempat mengintip? Eijun merutuki diri, bertanya-tanya kenapa dia terlalu percaya diri.

Air hangat menyelimuti tubuh. Rasa pegal dibunuh perlahan-lahan. Benar saja, air hangat membuat tubuhnya merasakan kenikmatan. Tapi tetap masih ada rasa lelah yang masih bersemayam dalam tubuh. Benar-benar, Eijun rasa ialah yang paling merasa lelah untuk satu hari ini. Sungguh melelahkan. Pemuda tujuh belas memejamkan mata, menghirup aroma air hangat dalam-dalam, menghangatkan rongga paru-paru.

Dari ekor mata, ia sempat kehilangan rasa percaya diri setelah mendapati tubuh kekar Takigawa Chris.

.

Wanita bersurai cokelat sebahu mengguncang tubuhnya perlahan. Bisikan-bisikan untuk membangunkan Eijun artikan sebagai sahutan untuk membawanya semakin jauh ke dalam alam mimpi. Suara wanita itu lembut sekali, berkata; "Bangun, Eijun. Bangun, anakku. Sudah pagi."

Eijun semakin nyaman bergelayut dalam mimpi.

_Yang Mulia._

_Yang Mulia!_

"Yang Mulia, sudah pagi. Saatnya bangun." Panggilan 'Yang mulia' menarik Eijun dari alam mimpi.

Kelopak mata terbuka dan menampakkan kedua mata yang masih sayu.

Bukan sosok wanita Sawamura Eiko, tapi seorang wanita bersurai cokelat yang tidak Eijun kenal.

Ia masih gadis, terlihat dari postur tubuhnya. "M-Maaf, Yang mulia kalau saya lancang. Tapi sudah menjadi tugas saya untuk membangunkan." Dengan cepat gadis itu membungkuk dalam.

Eijun bangkit untuk mendapatkan posisi duduk. Rambutnya terlihat berantakan. Aroma pendupaan masih tercium menggelitik hidung. "Kau… siapa?" suara itu terdengar lemah. Ciri khas orang yang masih mengumpulkan nyawa.

"Saya Yoshikawa Haruno!" Dengan wajah memerah, gadis bersurai lurus sepunggung menunduk semakin dalam. "Sebagai pelayan yang ditugaskan untuk membangunkan Yang mulia, saya mungkin akan sering sekali mengganggu tidur anda di pagi hari."

Alasan yang keluar dari mulut gadis pelayan dimengerti oleh Eijun. Tangan kanan digunakan untuk menyisir rambut. Ajaib, rasa pegal-pegal di tubuhnya sudah benar-benar hilang.

Ia akan sering mandi air hangat karena tudung merepotkan itu, akan selalu ia pakai sebelum penyatuan mereka.

Dirinya dan Chris.

Penyatuan. _Penyatuan_. Penyatuan. Eijun rasa mau muntah.

Haruno panik mendapati Eijun yang tiba-tiba menutup mulut dengan salah satu punggung tangannya serta semburat merah di sekitar wajah. Gadis itu berpikir dua sampai tiga kali. Apa yang sebenarnya yang terjadi?

Ingat, ia hanya seorang gadis yang masih senang menonton drama opera sabun. Jadi ia mendapatkan persepsi memalukan dalam pikiran; 'Apa… Yang Mulia hamil?'

Hamil? Tidak mungkin!

Itu yang akan dijawab Eijun jika pemuda itu mendengar pertanyaan dalam hati Haruno.

"Tunggu, Yang Mulia." Dengan wajah memerah gadis itu beringsutan mencari sapu tangan bersih dari dalam saku baju pelayan yang ia kenakan, "T-Tadi malam anda… anda tidak melakukan apa-apa dengan pangeran, kan?" Begitu merasakan permukaan fabrik sapu tangan yang sedikit kasar, langsung ia beri pada Eijun dengan kepala tertunduk dalam.

Faktor mengapa gadis itu bertanya perihal tersebut :

Istana punya peraturan yang sedikit rumit dan kuno (Ini menurut Chris)

**Malam pertama atau disebut dengan bulan madu, ataupun malam penyatuan diri Pangeran dan pendampingnya hanya dilakukan jika jadwal bulan purnama tiba. **

Dua hari sebelum pernikahan, Eijun sudah mengetahuinya. Bersyukur bisa dikatakan sangat dirasakan pemuda itu. Karena kalau sampai penyatuan dilakukan di malam pernikahan mereka, ntahlah seperti apa kondisinya saat akan melakukan 'itu'. Mungkin bunuh diri dengan memakan puluhan kembang yang tertabur di atas ranjang mereka. Cukup konyol.

"E-eh? Kami tidak melakukan apapun!" Setelah menerima sapu tangan, Eijun menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. "Bukannya sudah ada jadwal khusus? Tidak tadi malam, kan? Aku sudah mengetahui peraturannya."

Haruno menghela napas lega. Untung saja. Ia sempat berpikir kalau Chris sudah tidak sabar sehingga melakukannya pada Eijun lebih dulu, melanggar adat istana. Sehingga pagi ini Eijun langsung hamil.

Benar saja, terbukti sekali Haruno itu korban dari opera sabun genre sinetron yang memiliki lebih dari dua season.

"Lalu, kenapa anda memerah seperti itu? Apa Yang Mulia merasa tidak enak badan?"

"Tidak… Aku tidak apa-apa." Pemuda cokelat memaksakan otot wajah untuk melengkung membentuk senyuman. "Mungkin karena aku masuk angin saja."

Padahal sebenarnya, Eijun memikirkan perihal apa yang membuatnya bisa bangun dalam keadaan sudah memakai baju tidur dan terbaring di atas tempat tidur. Seingatnya tadi malam berendam air panas dan tubuhnya terasa dimanjakan. Setelah itu—ia lupa. Mungkinkah tadi malam Eijun tertidur?

Kalau ia memang tertidur, kemungkinan yang mengangkatnya adalah Chris. Tidak, mungkin menyut atauruh pelayan lain atau mungkin diseret. Tapi tidak mungkin untuk kemungkinan pertama. Berdasarkan pratinjaunya yang pertama, tidak boleh memperlihatkan wajah apalagi tubuh dalam keadaan telanjang bulat oleh orang lain selain oleh mata Chris sampai malam penyatuan mereka tiba. Kalau untuk pelayan wanita mungkin sah-sah saja, Tapi tidak mungkin kalau yang membawanya adalah wanita-wanita pelayan. Beralih pada kemungkinan kedua, kalau diseret mungkin Eijun benar-benar merasakan masuk angina karena bersentuhan langsung dengan ubin—lagi pula seorang pangeran sangat tidak pantas melakukan hal ini. EIjun yakin Chris bukanlah orang yang tipenya seperti itu.

"Yang Mulia, lebih baik anda cepat bersiap." Haruno tersenyum ramah, masih dengan semburat yang menghiasi. "Pelayan yang lain akan membantu."

.

Sehari setelah pernikahan diawali dengan pagi yang cerah. Angin sejuk masuk melalui jendela-jendela berbingkai emas dan permata. Pelayan terlihat hilir mudik dengan hidangan memenuhi kedua tangan. Ditata rapih di atas meja berukuran panjang serta bunga dengan haru yang menyejukkan turut menghiasi permukaan meja. Mekar dengan cantik dari dalam pot yang mungil dan klassik. Dengan langkah malu-malu Eijun mendatangi ruang makan bersama Chris. Tentu masih dengan keadaan gelisah setengah mati karena was-was tadi malam Yang Mulia Pangeran mendapati dirinya tertidur sehingga harus mengeluarkannya dari dalam air dengan keadaan tubuh telanjang bulat. Pemuda tujuh belas pura-pura tidak tahu saja. Ya. Eijun tidak tahu harus berkata berterima kasih atau tidak pada tudung merepotkan yang ia kenakan. Kadang kala membuatnya rishi, dan ada kalanya membawa keuntungan. Seperti saat ini, sanggup menyembunyikan rona merah pada wajahnya.

Setelah mendapat posisi duduk masing-masing, Eijun dan Chris yang berhadap-hadapan dengan Raja yang duduk di salah satu ujung meja makan. Manusia paling berkuasa untuk negeri Seido itu tersenyum kelewat ceria. Surai pirangnya menyeruakkan wewangian rempah. Setelah pelayan-pelayan dengan jumlah banyak itu mengeluarkan ruang makan yang berlapis pintu berbahan kayu pohon yang sudah berumur ratusan tahun, Eijun dipersilahkan untuk membukanya penutup kepalanya. Sungguh merepotkan.

"Eijun, selamat pagi!" Layaknya bukan seorang Raja yang sudah memiliki tata karma tetap dalam menyapa, Pria berkepala lima itu tersenyum terlampau lebar. Chris memutarkan kedua bola mata edangkan tangan kanannya mengambil sebuah garpu dan pisau untuk memotong daging roti cokelat yang tersaji. Tidak lupa berdoa terlebih dahulu.

"Pagi." Balasan tentu diberikan dengan senyum ramah pula. Raja pirang merasa gemas melihatnya.

"Eijun memang sangat cocok sebagai pelengkap dalam istana kita. Bukan begitu, Chris-kun? Wajahnya begitu manis," satu potong sayuran berukuran cukup besar tersuap ke dalam mulut pria tua, "Puteraku tidak mungkin menolak."

Chris tidak merespon, dengan tenang tetap melanjutkan menyantap sarapan. Pemuda yang duduk di hadapan membalas dengan senyum kikuk.

Eijun berasumsi kalau Raja Seido selama ini memiliki sifat yang jauh berbeda berbanding ketika menunjukkan dirinya di depan halayak masyarakat. Tegas dan wibawa sudah jelas terpampang jelas. Beda dengan saat ini. Terlihat seperti laki-laki biasa dalam keluarga. Seperti seorang ayah yang semestinya.

Ah, ayah ya. Eijun teringat rumah. Ini sarapan yang pertama dimana tidak ada ayah dan ibu di sekitar.

Ekspresi berubah murung, Eijun sendiri tidak menyadari. Ekor mata Raja mendapatinya dan segera mengerti. Pasti dan tentu saja. Karena ia juga memiliki anak. Dalam pikiran terlintas bahwa kedua orang tua dari Keluarga Sawamura pastilah turut menyadari eksistensi anaknya yang tidak lagi berada dalam hangatnya rumah.

Pria itu memutar otak dengan cepat untuk menemukan kata yang menghibur. "Bagaimana rasa saladnya, Eijun-_kun_?"

"Enak." Dibalas, namun tidak dengan senyuman secerah tadi.

Lupakan keberadaan Chris yang dari tadi hanya sibuk menyantap.

Mulai berpikir kembali tentang topic pembicaraan, selang tiga detik Raja yang pintar itu sudah menemukan baha perrbincangan yang baru. "Hari ini Eijun-kun akan mulai belajar di sini, ya. Ada pavilliun khusus untukmu belajar nanti." Senyum merekah menghiasi wajah awet muda Raja pirang. Chris melihatnya, berpikir bahwa pada dirinya saja tidak pernah menunjukkan senyuman selebar itu saat umurnya sudah tujuh belas.

Eijun terasa semakin murung dan menghilangkan senyum. Mengunyah salad istana lambat-lambat. Roti yang lezat belum tersentuh. Serta hidangan pagi yang lain.

Ia tidak akan lagi berlajar bersama Furuya ataupun Harucchi.

Pastilah hanya sendiri saja duduk di belakang meja berbahan jati. Dengan satu guru yang mungkin saja membosankan. Sudah mengingat rumah, teman juga menyelip. Eijun tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi sedih miliknya, karena ia termasuk ke dalam tipe orang yang mudah menunjukkan ekspresi yang ia rasa.

Kali ini Raja sedang tidak peka. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa ucapan barusan bukannya menghibur, malah berbelok pada yang lebih buruk. Jurang kemurungan. Kali ini Chris yang lebih peka—atau mungkin dari awal sudah mengerti. Hanya saja tidak mau ikut bersua.

"Oh ya, ada satu kabar lagi!"

Chris mengambil segelas air putih dalam gelas kaca berkaki tinggi.

Minimal bersikap merespon, Eijun menoleh pada Raja.

"Akan ada pengawal khusus untukmu, Eijun-_kun_."

.

Chris menuju belakang istana, menuju lapangan olahraga pacu kuda. Eijun tidak ikut bersamanya. Karena harus memulai kegiatan belajar mengajar di dalam istana—mulai saat ini. Sebelum ia beranjak dari pavillun istana utama serta berpisah dengan istri barunya, ia dapat melihat ekspresi cemberut milik Eijun. Terlebih saat pemuda itu mulai melangkah menuju pavilliun pembelajaran.

Jujur saja, sudut bibir Chris terangkat saat mendengar Eijun berbisik pada Haruno, pelayan yang kebetulan bertugas untuk mengantarnya.

Isi bisikkannya tidaklah penting. Hanya saja Eijun, dengan ekspresi lucunya itu menanyakan apakah boleh ia memegang handphone. Segera dijawab berupa gelengan kepala oleh Gadis surai cokelat.

Di depan kandang berdiri beberapa ekor kuda gagah peliharaan istana yang terawat dan dipelihara dengan baik. Beberapa pelayan memberi sambutan pada Yang mulia pangeran saat memasuki lapangan dengan pakaian siap berolahraga. Kuda berwarna hitam sudah disiapkan. Namanya Tomokazu. Kuda kesayangan Chris pastinya.

"Apa pengawal yang dimaksud Raja sudah datang?"

Kepala pelayan pada istana yang sudah berjenggot mengangguk pelan. "Sejak tadi. Ia sudah siap."

Salah satu alis Chris terangkat. "Siap?"

"Ya." Tangan keriput ketua pelayan menjetikkan jari. Memanggil beberapa orang lain untuk membersihkan lapangan pacu dari tanah ang berlebihan. "Dia sudah menunggumu, disana."

Sang kakek menunjukkan pose menunjuk. Tepat pada salah satu sekat kandang salah satu kuda. Chris menyipitkan mata karena melihat dari kejauhan. Tidak beberapa lama kemudian sosok pria bersurai cokelat dan memakai kacamata menunjukkan diri. Dengan tangan menggenggam tali pada leher kuda dan segera menuntun hewan tersebut agar patuh.

"Dia… "

… _Miyuki Kazuya._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC**_

_**(A/N)**_

Maaf atas keterlambatan apdet. Saya sibuk dengan urusan sekolah sebenarnya ini mau dibuat panjang, tapi lebih baik jika disimpan untuk chap depan. Ya, si mata empat belum muncul. Baru sosoknya aja yg disebutin, tapi belum kebagian dialog #lalusedih.


End file.
